Spark Of Love
by dragonsprit
Summary: Fiona is dating Charlie and its not going well can Imogen show her she deserves better?
1. Feelings

Chapter 1 Feelings

Imogen woke up this mourning feeling like she was ready to take on the world she took a warm shower and dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and matching jeans with black sneakers. Imogen headed down stairs where she found Natalie reading the news paper.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Imogen" Natalie replied.

"Mom I'm headed to Eli's to go to school I'll grab something on the way."

"Okay, I'll be working a double shift tonight I left money for dinner in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Imogen replied as she walked out the door.

She made it to Eli's in no time considering the bus was slow.

She found Eli waiting outside his door.

"Hey Eli"

"Imogen your on time today." Eli said jokingly.

"Very funny Eli I just want to be early for class I mean we only have four months left and I want to get into a good college"

"Sure that's it Imogen you just want to check out Fiona and Charlie." Eli said half jokingly.

The duo walked to Degrassi in virtual silence with Imogen analyzing what Eli had just said.

Was she really jealous of Fiona and Charlie?

Twenty minutes later they noticed Fiona and Charlie in front of Degrassi

"Hey Imogen there's Charlie and Fiona." Eli said as he noticed Charlie and Fiona by Fiona's white sports car.

"Let them come over here Eli". Imogen reprimanded

What the duo didn't expect to see was what happen next Imogen and Eli watched as Charlie slapped Fiona and Charlie tossed the keys down on the ground and left.

Imogen and Eli ran to Fiona as Charlie left.

"Fiona you okay?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine its just I got Charlie mad again I deserved it." Fiona said trying to wipe away tears.

"Fiona don't say that no one deserves to get hit like that." Imogen said.

"Come on guys we don't want to be late for class Eli stated .

As Fiona walked ahead of them Eli pulled Imogen back and said "Imogen I see you care for her if your serious about her show her what a real relationship is like."

"I will Eli but I need to let her calm down first."

"Sounds like a plan." Eli replied

The day went by fairly quickly when the bell rang for lunch Eli and Imogen found Fiona alone in the cafe so they decided to sit with her.

"Hey Fiona mind if we sit with you?"

"Sure guys." Fiona replied.

"Fiona I just wanna see how your doing after this mourning." Imogen said.

"I'm fine just thinking of a way to get Charlie back"

Eli and Imogen looked at each other in shock.

"Fiona I don't think you and Charlie should see each other for a little while." Imogen stated.

"What do you mean Imogen Charlie loves me."

"Fiona if she loved you she wouldn't have hit you."

"I can't take this right now I'm going home." Fiona said as she stormed out of the cafe.

Eli she needs help I'm going to get her to see that she can do better then Charlie if it's the last thing I do."

"Imogen I'm with you on what ever you wanna do."

"Thanks Eli but before we do this I need to do something at home." Imogen knew if her plan was going to work she was going to have to make a decision that would effect her life as she knew it.

Disclaimer All Degrassi characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own plot original characters and places.

read and review.

A/n For those following my previous degrassi story I've taken it down I apologize for it just went in a different direction with this one hope you enjoy this tale


	2. BreakDown

Chapter2 Break Down

Fiona woke up this mourning still stinging from what happen between her and Charlie the previous mourning she decided that she wasn't going to just lay around feeling bad for herself, she was going to get back the person she thought she couldn't live without.

Fiona took a quick shower and decided to dress in an all black outfit she chose a long sleeve black shirt with black jeans and black boots. Fiona headed to the living room where she found her mother reading the newspaper.

"Good mourning mom".

"Mourning Fiona I see your feeling better compared to yesterday."

"Yeah I guess I am, well I'm just going to grab a bagel and coffee on the way to school."

"Okay Fiona I'll see you for dinner dear."

After the exchange with her mother Fiona grabbed her black leather jacket and headed off for Degrassi.

"I have about forty minutes before class I could go stop by Charlies to talk". Fiona thought to herself as she headed towards Charlies building.

When Fiona made it to Charlies apartment she found the door was cracked open when she walked in she was stunned to find Charlie playing tonsil hockey with some blonde.

Charlie looked up stunned.

"Fiona what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here lets see I thought I would come by and talk things out with my girlfriend, but I find her with her tongue down some bimbos throat." Fiona said clearly angry.

"First of all Fiona I told you it was over between us so I can have who ever I want in my apartment."

"Really Charlie that's how you feel after everything we shared." Fiona said as tears streamed down her face.

"Fiona I'm sorry you feel like I hurt you but I think we just don't click together like I thought we did, so I'd like you to leave."

"You want me to leave fine but I hope you realize what your giving up screw you Charlie".

Fiona stormed out and headed down to her car and drove to Degrassi.

Fiona spent the hole drive thinking to herself "How could I give this ass eight months and she dumps me I don't care anymore."

When Fiona pulled up to Degrassi she found Eli and Imogen standing at the doors.

"Hey Fiona" Imogen greeted. Fiona walked right past her without saying a word when Imogen and Eli noticed her walk in Eli looked at Fiona and mouthed "Don't say a word." to her to Imogen who was sitting across from both of them.

As the class dragged on Fiona could care less about her English class.

When her teacher called on her for an answer she snapped.

"Ms Coyne can you tell me what the poem meant to you?"

"Go screw yourself that's what it meant to me." she snapped

"Ms Coyne I will not tolerate language like that in my class please leave now." The teacher insisted

"Fine" Fiona said as she grabbed her bag and stormed out.

The rest of the class went on without incident even though Imogen could not think of anything but what she had witnessed with Fiona.

When class finally ended Eli and Imogen noticed a crowd by the cat walk when they looked up they could not believe what they saw.

"Eli its Fiona up on the cat walk we need to do something before something serious happens." Imogen remarked as Eli and Imogen ran up to the catwalk.

"Fiona its Eli get down from here and we can talk about this." he pleaded.

"Eli get away from here and get back downstairs or I swear I will jump".

Just as Eli was about to to try to get Fiona off the catwalk by force Imogen stepped in.

"Eli go downstairs and tell Simpson not to do anything that's going to set Fiona off I think I can get through to her."

"Alright go ahead."

Fiona noticed Eli heading downstairs and yelled "Everyone go clear the halls or I jump."

Eli approached Mr. Simpson and told him to do what Fiona asked,after some pleading he agreed to give them fifteen minutes or he was going to have her removed by security.

Eli agreed and went up to tell Imogen what Simpson said.

After everyone cleared the halls Imogen approached Fiona.

"Fiona why are you acting this way?"

"Imogen you want to know why I'm acting this way?"

"Yes I do I want to try to help you".

"Help me you say to help me you would have to understand me and you don't."

"Then help me understand you I wanna help."

"You really wanna help me then listen and listen good because when I tell you'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me Fiona."

"Well it all started a few months back when I was walking into get my scooter fixed I noticed her just standing there the most beautiful woman in the world, so I walked up to her and we started talking she fixed my scooter while we talked then she gave me her number and asked me out.

"So Charlie asked you out I don't see how that led to where we are now."

"I'm getting to that now shut up or I jump"

"Sorry go ahead."

"Well we went out three weeks later and she asked me to be her girlfriend and I agreed we were fine until just the other day when she found my cell phone and accused me of cheating and she threw me out of her house, so I let her cool off for a bit and I went to her place so she could drive me to school and in the car we got into it and that's when she hit me and said I was worthless and that she was dumping me."

"Where you cheating on her?" Imogen asked.

"No I wasn't all those calls and text she found were from Holly J who was calling be about an issue she needed my with."

"Did Charlie know that?"

"I tried to explain it but she said I was just playing her and that she didn't need a girl she needed a woman, so I went to her house today before school to reason with her and that's when I found her making out with another girl and she told me to get out".

"It hurt because I didn't just like her I LOVED her and I thought she felt the same".

"I see do you think maybe she was looking for an excuse to leave you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe it wasn't what you did or didn't do I think she just wanted a reason to leave you because she felt you didn't belong together and didn't know how to let you down easy."

"So your saying she loved me enough to set me free"

Something like that, sometimes it takes someone hurting you to get you to that someone who can heal you."

Fiona let Imogen's words wash over her as she came off the catwalk and Simpson came with security.

"You know what Imogen your right maybe I needed to breakdown like this to show me I could do better." Fiona said as she walked to Mr Simpson to apologize.

Mr Simpson accepted the apology with the condition that Fiona see the school counselor the next day and she was also suspended for the rest of the day.

Fiona agreed and began to leave but Imogen stopped her, "I can stay with you I have double study hall today and I'm done after that so I could hang with you and we could get to know each other better".

Fiona debated with herself why is Imogen being so nice to me is she flirting with me, only one way to find out."

Fiona was snapped out of her internal monologue by Imogen's voice.

"Fiona did you hear me?"

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted me to keep you company today is that okay with?"

"Yeah its fine just meet me out by my car in five".

"Gotcha Imogen said as she gathered her things and squared her study hall teacher away.

Imogen thought to herself wooing Fiona Coyne the mission begins.

Read and review

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners

I only own plot original characters and places.


	3. You See Right Through Me

Chapter 3 You See Right Through Me

Fiona woke up today feeling odd for the first time in a while she woke up being single.

"Well guess its time to face the world as single Fiona Coyne." she mused to herself as went to take a warm shower.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the shower ready to pick out a new outfit she settled on a dark green shirt with with blue jeans and her custom brown cowboy boots.

When she went into the kitchen she found her mother sipping coffee eating a bagel.

"Mourning mom."

"Mourning Fiona feeling better today I hope." Fiona's mom referring to the outburst she pulled at Charlies yesterday mourning which Fiona told her about after she came from a meeting at work.

"I do mom I'm over it Imogen helped me vent a little."

"Oh and who's Imogen dear?"

"Shes just a friend of mine from school she stood here to make sure I was okay after school that's all."

Okay Fiona but please no more breakdowns like that or I'm sending you to go see Dr Benson again."

"No mom that wont be necessary." Fiona stated knowing that the family psychologist would advise her to stop dating just like she did when she started seeing Charlie.

"Okay I wont make the call but act out again and I will." Fiona replied as she grabbed her wallet and a muffin from the counter as she slipped on her leather jacket and headed for her car.

Meanwhile across town Imogen was heading out the door headed for school.

Eli was waiting Imogen outside her door.

"Hey Imogen I called you after school you didn't pick up whats up?"

"I was taking care of Fiona yesterday."

"Oh really so what did you and Ms Coyne do while you where there?" Eli said squeezing Imogen for more information.

"Nothing happened Eli I just comforted her after yesterday that's it."

"Oh come on Imogen your telling me all afternoon with Fiona Coyne in her palace and you didn't at least didn't think of flirting with her?"

"Eli come on she just broke up with her long time girlfriend and your asking me why I didn't flirt with her come on do you think I'm that desperate for her?"

"Your right Imogen I'm sorry."

"Its Okay lets just get to school."

When they got to Degrassi they found Fiona parking her car in the parking lot.

"Hey Fiona." Imogen greeted.

"Oh hey Imogen Eli." Fiona said in a serene tone.

"So Fiona hows it going?" Eli asked.

"Its going good I know what you want to ask so I'll answered before you ask yes I'm okay with not having a girlfriend right now." Fiona said knowing that she was lying and trying to convince her friends as well as herself.

"Okay lets get to class guys." Imogen stated as the trio went into the building as they headed through the hallway Eli stopped Imogen as Fiona walked into her class room.

"You do know Fiona just lied to us right Imogen?"

"What do you mean Eli?"

"I mean what she just said was a complete load of crap."

"How can you tell Eli?"

"I said the same thing when me an Clare broke up when deep inside I just wanted nothing more then to be with her."

"I don't know you think she would do that?"

I'm sure you need to get her to trust you so she will open up".

Just as the exchange came to an end Eli and Imogen walked into their classroom and took their seats. Eli took an open seat two rows across from Fiona as Imogen took a seat right behind Fiona.

The class went by fairly quickly as the teacher just went over some material that was going to be covered for there next exam.

When the bell finally rang the halls filled with people Eli noticed a sign by a row of lockers advertising the Degrassi starlight ball.

"Yes my Starlight ball idea got approved." Eli said pumping his fist.

"Eli whats the starlight starlight ball?" Imogen asked curious.

Its a party just to let Degrassi hang loose Clare wanted me to help her with an idea to help her boost school morale since shes now part of the social committee."

"That's great Eli so I guess your going with Clare huh?"

"Yeah I am we have to I got a text from Clare saying our blog page almost every couple in Degrassi is going."

Fiona's try to hide her anger she did not want to risk getting in trouble for the second day in a row.

The trios last two classes before lunch went by without incident.

At lunch Eli Imogen and Fiona decided to eat at the zen garden.

"So Fiona are you planning to go to the Starlight ball?" Eli asked.

"I might just skip it after all I don't have anyone to go with".

"Oh okay."

"Imogen what about you are you going?"

"I think I might skip it to I don't wanna be the only one there without a date."

"Alright I'm gonna go find my Clare Eli stated as he got up and walked away.

"So are you still going to the counselor after school?" Imogen asked.

"I thought about it and I'm leaning towards skipping it after all, I don't need some counselor telling me there's anything wrong with me I'm fine. I pulled that stunt because of Charlie and I'm over her now."

"Fiona I can see it in your eyes deep down your hurt, she left you you're going to see the counselor even if I have to drag you there myself." Imogen said forcefully.

"Fiona will it help if I sit in with you?"

Fiona thought to herself why does Imogen have this hold on me its like her voice makes everything okay?"

Fiona snapped out of her internal monologue.

"Okay Imogen you can come with me but you stay the entire time."

"Deal since we are both done for the day and I don't have to be home til late and its Friday I can maybe

stay late."

"Okay lets go now."

Fiona and Imogen walked into the Counselors office where they were greeted by Ms Anderson Degrassi's new counselor.

"Hello girls what can I do for you?"

"Hi I'm Fiona Coyne Mr Simpson said I needed to come see you."

"Ah I remember now well, Fiona have a seat on the couch I'm going to ask your friend to leave" .

"No either she stays or I go." Fiona said getting angry.

Okay then if you think that's going to help then I'll allow it."

"I'm Imogen by the way."

"Nice to meet you if you want you can sit next to her."

"Now Fiona I heard what happen yesterday can you tell me what happen to cause you to do something so dangerous?"

"Well I was dating this girl Charlie and we were going good for the past few months then one day she accuses me of cheating when I tried to explain it to her she drove me to school slapped me and dumped me."

"I see now has Charlie hit you before?"

"Only when I deserved it."

"Fiona no one deserves to be hit maybe you should distance yourself from that relationship".

As soon as Ms Anderson said that Imogen got up and and pulled Fiona into her. Fiona

feel into Imogen hug and yelled.

"Ms Anderson I think its best that you don't lecture Fiona about her last relationship because it tends to send her to place that shes scared of." Imogen remarked as she was able to bring Fiona down from her raging state.

"I noticed something in such a short time of us sitting here you seem to claim Fiona's mood maybe having someone she knows to open up to will breakdown the wall Fiona's put up I'm thinking of having you both".

"Wait why is that Ms Anderson?"

"I want to see why Fiona responds to you the way she does and to do that I need to get to know you it will help both of you."

Imogen turned to Fiona and looked at her.

"Fiona what do you think would it be okay if we saw Ms Anderson together?"

"Yeah fine I'm okay with that can we get out of here now?"

"You guys can leave I want to see you girls Monday after school."

"Sure thing see ya Ms Anderson" Imogen said as she followed Fiona out to the parking lot.

"So movie marathon at your place Fiona?"

"Sure Imogen."

Say Fiona can I stop at my place to pick up a some clothes I could spend the night once I let my mom since shes working an extra shift."

"Sure thing my mom wont mind."

"Great this weekends going to be epic." Imogen said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Once they pulled up to Imogen's they found Imogen's mom's car in the drive way and went in.

"Mom I'm home."

"Hey Imogen how was your day?"

"It was fine mom listen since your working a double shift I'm staying at my friend Fiona's house okay".

"Fine Imogen be safe."

Imogen and Fiona ran up to her room.

"Cool room Imogen I like the posters you have up."

"Thanks I just need to grab one more thing and we can go".

Imogen went into her nightstand and pulled out a blue covered book with the letters F.I.C on the cover.

Imogen grabbed the book and her bag and she led Fiona out of her room to the car.

The whole ride over Fiona could not help but think about the book Imogen grabbed.

"I wounder what F.I.C stands for?"

Twenty minutes later Fiona pulled up to the parking lot and left the car when they got up to Fiona's loft Fiona went straight to her room to change while Imogen turned on the TV.

Once Fiona returned she sat right next to Imogen on the couch.

"So Imogen do you wanna watch movies or sit here and talk for a bit?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well I don't want you to get mad but I was wondering the past few days you've seem ready to snap why is that?"

Fiona thought about Imogen's question after a short silence she answered.

"Its just I've been thinking about Charlie and how she hurts me to know that we are over so I guess my acting out is a way to deal with the pain."

"I see what you mean well if you ask me Charlie leaving you could lead you to someone a million times better."

"You think so Imogen?"

"I know it your a beautiful person both inside and out any girl would be lucky to have you."

Fiona was touched by Imogen's kind words.

"Imogen how do you do that?"

"Do what Fiona?"

"Its like you see parts of me no one else can like you see through the mask I have on."

"I don't know I guess its just something we can figure together."

Fiona let Imogen's last sentence wash over her and she still had one question why is this girl able to see right through me?"

read and review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own plot original characters and places.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter4 Expect the Unexpected

"This weekend with Imogen was awesome she made me forget about all the crap that's been going on lately, why does she have this effect on me?" Fiona tried to figure that question out as she got dressed in a blue shirt with matching jeans and denim jacket and white running sneakers.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed a note on the table from her mother saying she was headed to New York and would be back with a surprise for her next week.

"I wounder what mom has planed for me?" Fiona mused to herself as she grabbed a muffin and her keys and headed out to her car.

Before she started her car she sent Imogen a text to wait for her at home. she was going to pick her up.

Fiona got a reply from Imogen within seconds with that Fiona sped off.

Luckily for Fiona there was no traffic headed over to Imogen's.

When she pulled up she knocked on the door and was greeted by Natalie Granger Imogen's mother.

"Good morning Ms Granger is Imogen home, I'm her friend Fiona I was going to drive her to school."

"Yes she should be downstairs in a bit but for now come in you can wait with me."

"Thanks Ms Granger."

Fiona followed Ms Granger into the living room where she sat with Natalie on the couch.

"So Fiona tell me a little about a little about yourself?"

Well let me see I'm a fifth year senior because I had to miss school for some family issues but now I'm back on track I moved to Toronto from New York a couple of years ago."

"That's interesting but Fiona can I ask you a question."

"Sure anything Ms. Granger."

"I know I just met you so this may be out of the blue but I talked to Imogen about where she was the day she came home a little earlier then normal I asked her why and she was helping a friend with getting through something do you know about that?"

"Well in fact I do Imogen was helping me cope with a breakdown I suffered because of a break up with my girlfriend."

Fiona did not know how to read Natalie's look right now.

There was nothing but silence for about two minutes til Natalie finally spoke.

"So your telling me your a lesbian Fiona?"

"Yes I am is that a problem."

"No of course not I have a gay niece actually this is quite lovely, if you don't mind I would like to have you for dinner tonight."

I'd be honored Ms Granger.

At the end of the exchange Imogen came downstairs finding Fiona and her mother.

"Hey Fiona I'm ready." Imogen said happily.

"Okay lets go Ms Granger I'll see later."

"Okay Fiona" Natalie replied as she watch both girls head out.

When they got to the car Imogen was curious about what Fiona and her mom had been talking about.

"So Fiona what were you doing with my mom all this time?"

"Nothing Imogen she just wanted to get to know me and invited me to dinner at your place tonight."

"She did I'm shocked she normally only invites people over when shes trying to butter me up to get some kind of information out of me."

"Relax Immy give your mom some credit she was just being nice."

"Okay if you say so Fiona."

When they got to Degrassi they noticed Eli making out with Clare in the parking lot.

"Alright you two get a room." Fiona said when the two broke apart

"Oh hey." Fiona Imogen Eli greeted

"Eli we have to get to class lets go" Imogen stated as they headed to class.

Eli kissed Clare goodbye and headed off to class with Fiona and Imogen as they went into the first of three classes.

Eli sat next to Imogen while Fiona sat a three rows behind Imogen thinking about her exchange with Natalie "Why was she being so nice to me especially after I told her I was a lesbian she seemed almost glad I did but why?"

Meanwhile Imogen and Eli where talking about what happen at her house.

"Eli this morning was just crazy Fiona was sitting in my living room with my mom talking about something which ended up in Fiona being invited to dinner."

"I don't see the problem you like Fiona and your mom invited her to dinner whats wrong with that?"

"I don't know Eli something about this just screams disaster."

"What its just you your mom and Fiona having dinner its not like shes setting you up or something."

just as Imogen was about reply to Eli Mr Simpson walked in.

"Alright guys your teacher has taken a leave of absence so until he returns this history class will now be an independent project period, for today this will count as your study hall so anyone with study hall as their third class is excused."

After he made the announcement the students talked amongst themselves.

Imogen went over to Eli and picked up their conversation.

"Eli you said my mom wouldn't set me up but I just thought of something why would she invite Fiona a girl she just met for dinner with us?"

"I don't know you ever think she knows your gay and is waiting for you to come out on your own?"

"I never thought of it like that but Fiona doesn't even know I'm gay" Imogen whispered.

"You don't know Fiona could already know and could be waiting for you to make your move."

Okay if anything does happen I need to get her to purge Charlie from her system I don't want to be just her rebound."

"You two are so made for each other its crazy go for it Imogen."

"Thanks Eli your awesome."

"Anytime."

Just as Eli and Imogen finished their exchange the bell rang and the three friends walked to their next class.

"So what were you two talking about the entire period?" Fiona asked.

"Oh nothing Fiona honest" Imogen replied nervously.

Fiona didn't like the answer she got but left it alone.

"Fiona don't forget we have an appointment to keep after class." Imogen said being careful not to set Fiona off.

"Don't worry Imogen I remember" Fiona replied.

Their next class went by quickly enough that they were able to get their homework for class done when the bell rang Eli went to work out in the weight room while the girls went into see their guidance counselor.

Ms Anderson greeted them by the door.

"Girls come in." she greeted as the girls took their spots on the couch.

"So Fiona how are you feeling this week" Ms Anderson asked.

"Oddly I've been doing Okay I haven't thought about her at all" Fiona replied trying not to mention Charlies name.

"I see now how have you been able to deal with your relationship ending?"

"I've mostly just focused on other things" Fiona replied trying to see if she got any reaction from Imogen.

She couldn't notice one how ever Ms Anderson did notice something from both girls and decide to push a bit more.

"Fiona you said you focused on other things could you tell me what?"

"Well its simple I just realized that maybe this could be my chance to focus more on fashion and maybe meet someone that way."

"I see now Imogen I noticed your a little tense whats on your mind."

"Nothing why would I be thinking of anything, I'm here for support." Imogen got defensive.

Imogen I noticed when I asked Fiona how she dealing with things you tensed up when she said she might meet someone through fashion why?"

"Its nothing really, can we drop this?"

"Imogen the only way to help Fiona is to show her that opening up can be helpful is to open up yourself"

Imogen took a deep breath before responding.

"Fine I'll tell you why I tensed up bit only to help Fiona."

"The reason why I tensed up is because I can't stand the fact that Charlie mistreated Fiona I mean look at her she is a caring sweet kind girl who is drop dead gorgeous." Imogen stated.

Fiona was stunned at what she heard the only thing running through Fiona's mind was Is Imogen trying to say she likes me?"

Ms Anderson noticed the look in Imogen's eyes and had to ask one question before she went any further.

"Imogen be I want you to be completely honest are you mad because Fiona has been mistreated or is there something deeper?" Ms Anderson asked.

"Well to be honest there is something deeper but I can't say right now."

"That's okay for right now."

"Fiona do you feel like you can open up now?"

"I can Ms. Anderson but I think I would be more open if it where just Imogen and I one on one."

"Well I could make that happen but in would have to be part of Degrassi's pier counselors program"

"Done" Fiona replied.

Okay then since you two seem in sync with one another I'll trust you but you meet in my office understood?"

"Yeah we get it." Fiona replied

"Good so I think you guys are done for today."

"Thanks" both girls said in unison as they left.

"Wow Imogen I had no idea you felt that way about my relationship with Charlie."

"Well I do but there is one thing I didn't say in there."

"Charlie mistreating you was not the only reason I got mad."

"What else was there?"

I can't tell you here when you come to dinner tonight I'll tell you I promise."

"Okay fine guess I'll see you at dinner." Fiona stated as she walked into the parking lot and drove home.

Once she got there she kept thinking "What could be going through Imogen's head right now that could have her scattered?"

Fiona went to her room and took a nap when she woke up she found a message on her voice mail

"Hey Fiona its Imogen dinner is at six see you when you get here.

Fiona ended the message and got dressed in a red long sleeve t shirt and jeans and headed out to Imogen's

Imogen's house 5:59 PM

Fiona knocked on the door and it instantly opened she was greeted by Imogen who took her coat.

"Fiona my mom is in the dining room we just waited for you to pull the food out."

Fiona sat at the table along with Natalie who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Imogen sit down dear so we can eat." Natalie said kindly.

As they were enjoying the steak and rice that Natalie had prepared in relative silence until Fiona finally could not take it anymore and asked what had been bugging her all evening.

"Imogen you said you had something to tell me over dinner what was it."

"I'll tell you but first there's something I want to tell my mom."

Natalie's interest was peaked.

"What would that be Imogen?"

"Mom I don't know how to say this but I feel like cant hold it in anymore"

"What is it Imogen." her mother asked concerned.

"Mom I'm.. a lesbian"

"Well its about time."

"What do you mean its about time mom?" Imogen asked stunned.

"I've thought for a while you were a lesbian but I didn't want to push you I wanted you to tell me when you were ready."

"So you knew?"

"I did and I want you to know that I love you no matter what."

"Thanks mom now I feel like I can be myself."

"Now on to my other secret Fiona you asked me earlier what set me off well the truth is I've had a crush on you for a few months."

Fiona sat stunned for a minute til she finally gathered up the courage to speak.

"Wow that's a shock I don't know what to say."

"I know we can't be together but I had to tell you." Imogen tried to hold back tears.

"Immy don't cry I didn't say we couldn't be together in fact I would like to give us a try if we could take it slow."

"Okay I can do slow as long as I'm with you."

Alright Immy its getting late but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Fiona said as she gave Imogen a hug.

"Thanks for dinner Ms Granger." Fiona said as she headed for the door.

"Anytime Fiona drive safe."

As Fiona left she thought to herself "Its true you should expect the unexpected."

Read and review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places and plot.


	5. Finally Free

Chapter 5 Finally Free

Fiona woke today trying to process what she heard yesterday with Imogen.

"So Imogen wants to be my girlfriend that explains why she got mad at Charlie yesterday I think I might just give her a shot, she seems like she could be a nice fit for me." Fiona mused to herself as she took a warm shower.

When she came out of the shower she dressed in a camouflage shirt and matching pants with custom black combat boots. Fiona went to the kitchen grabbed a muffin and a bottle of water and her keys and headed to Imogen's.

Fiona spent the entire ride thinking of what had happen over the past couple of weeks from her break up with Charlie to almost jumping from the cat walk to being on the road to having a steady relationship with Imogen.

When she got to the door Fiona was greeted by a smiling Imogen.

"Fiona come in I just need to grab my bag from upstairs and we can head out." Imogen said as she went up to her room.

When she entered her room she made sure to put the book with the F.I.C inscription in her bag she did not want to risk her mom finding it.

"Alright Fiona lets go I don't wanna be late." Imogen stated walking out the door.

"So Fiona about last night I wanted to let you know I was completely serious."

"I know Imogen like I told you yesterday I wanna be your girlfriend you have nothing to worry about." Fiona said reassuring the younger girl.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as they pulled up to Degrassi's parking lot they noticed Charlie waiting in front of Degrassi.

"Oh my god it's Charlie." Fiona said shocked.

"Don't worry just ignore her, I'm right here with you". Imogen said trying to comfort Fiona as they walked to Degrassi's entrance.

"Fiona." Charlie called out as Imogen and Fiona walked by.

"Fiona" Charlie called out again this time louder as Fiona chose to turn around.

Charlie ran up to her.

"Fiona can we talk alone?" Charlie said emphasizing the word alone.

"Charlie I have nothing to say to you." Fiona snapped.

"Come on just a few minutes that's all." Charlie pleaded.

Fiona looked at Imogen.

"Imogen a few minutes can't hurt" Fiona said.

"Okay but I'll be right on the steps watching." Imogen stated drilling an icy stare at Charlie.

Charlie led Fiona across the street.

"What is it Charlie I have class" Fiona said.

"I know I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting so stupid I see now we were good for each other can we forget what happen and start over I promise I wont hurt you again" Charlie pleaded as she hugged Fiona.

"Charlie what you did to me is not easy to forget you accused me of cheating then when I try to explain you hit me, and when I try to talk to you I find you with another girl that hurt." Fiona replied.

"I know it did and for that I'm sorry just take me back baby I love you."

Right when those last two words left Charlies lips Fiona lost it.

"You said you love me that's funny because when you had your tongue down that girls throat the other day you didn't love me then" Fiona screamed as tears began to roll down her eyes.

"I made a mistake Fiona she meant nothing to me" Charlie replied.

Imogen saw what was happening and ran over to them.

"What the hells going on why is Fiona crying?"

"Shut up little girl this doesn't concern you" Charlie snapped.

"If your making Fiona cry it does asshole." Imogen yelled.

Fiona could not take it anymore "Shut up!" Fiona yelled.

"Both of you listen and listen good I've been to hell and back listening to people tell me about my problems and I'm sick of it so I'm going to make this very clear to both of you Charlie you say you love me but you don't trust me and you hit me that's not love you wouldn't know what love is if it punched you in the face so because of that Charlie I'm telling you take your apology and shove it I'm done we are never getting back together."

"Why Fiona?" Charlie asked letting tears flow.

"Why I'll tell you why its because I finally see I deserve better then you and its right beside me I'm going to start over with my new girlfriend Imogen Moreno and that's final" Fiona screamed.

"I don't believe you Fiona" Charlie snapped.

"I'll show you." Fiona said as she pulled Imogen into a heated kiss.

"Fine if that's what you want I understand I just hope one day we can be friends." Charlie said as she walked off.

As they walked into school Imogen was still trying to process what just happened.

As the day wore on Imogen could not focus on any of her classes all she could think was "Fiona said I was her new girlfriend what could this mean is this real?"

When the bell to their last class sounded Imogen finally got the strength to ask Fiona the question on her mind the entire day.

When they reached the parking lot Imogen asked.

"Imogen about today did you mean what you said with Charlie?"

"Yes I did Imogen I realized that all the time I was with Charlie I was with a person who didn't deserve or value me and I think I found that with you."

"So what now?" Imogen asked.

"Well after all that I'm saying I wanna be your girlfriend officially I thought you could see that."

"I do I just want to tell you I will never hurt you that's a promise".

Once Fiona pulled up to Imogen's house Fiona turned to Imogen said "Since I'm officially your girlfriend I think its only proper that I take you on date."

"Ms Coyne are you asking me out?" Imogen asked slyly.

"Yes I am Ms Moreno so whats your answer."

"That's an offer I cant refuse so yes I'll go on a date with you." Imogen replied as she planted a kiss on Fiona.

Fiona drove off thinking to herself I'm finally free."

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended

I only own original characters places and the plot

A/n This chapter is short but there's a reason for it trust me


	6. Twin Shocker

Chapter 6 Twin Shocker

Fiona woke up today knowing that she would be spending yet another glorious weekend with her amazing girlfriend Imogen. Fiona had made plans for them to go to the park and have a romantic lunch at a little bistro in downtown Toronto.

She had decided to check her blog before cleaning up the loft because her mom would be returning home from her New York trip.

Fiona went to the living room where she grabbed a bagel and juice to eat on the couch while reading her blog.

Fiona logged on to her blog where she read an interesting post on Holly J's blog.

"Finally going to be back with my better half can't wait."

As Fiona read the post she noticed something different about this particular post.

"Holly J always puts "Lady Sinclair" at the bottom of her posts but this one is signed "FHJMP" what could that be about?"

Fiona decided to table her curiosity until later, she began cleaning the loft when she heard the phone ring.

"Fiona its me are you home right now?"

"Yes mom whats up?"

"I got an earlier flight out of New York and I should be home in a few hours I have some surprises for you." Laura said trying to hide her excitement.

"Great Mom I should be home around 4 I'm going to see Imogen for a lunch date then we are heading to the park for a bit I should be back at decent hour."

"Okay Fiona but when you get back bring Imogen with you I want to formally meet my daughters newest girlfriend."

"Okay mom I'll see you later love you."

"Love you too honey." Laura said as she hung up the phone.

"Fiona text Imogen her usual love text before cleaning.

Hey Immy counting the minutes til I'm in your arms ox ox.

She got an instant response back.

Cant wait to have you to myself cu in a few.

Fiona cleaned the loft in two hours took a shower and changed to head over to Imogen's house.

When she made it she was greeted by Imogen who was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with silver star in the middle with matching black jeans and black boots.

"Fiona baby come in I just to finish my hair and we can go."

"Okay babe but your already perfect." Fiona said sweetly as Imogen planted a kiss on Fiona.

Just then Natalie walked in.

"Imogen Nikki Moreno do I need to remind you are still at home." Natalie reprimanded.

"Sorry mom guess I got carried away." Imogen apologized.

"Its Okay I understand your with your girlfriend just keep the PDA respectable while at home."

"Okay mom I understand."

"Ill be right back angel." Imogen said as she went to fix her hair."

Ten minutes later Imogen was ready to go on her date.

"Alright babe lets go." Imogen said cheerfully.

"Alright bye Natalie see you later." Fiona said as she and Imogen walked out to the car.

"Fiona its such a nice day can we drop the top?" Imogen asked.

"Sure baby." Fiona said as she lowered the top to the car.

Half an hour later they made it to the bistro where they ordered grilled sushi.

"So hows the most beautiful woman in all of Toronto?" Imogen asked as she finished a piece of sushi.

"I don't know you'll have to ask her." Fiona shot back flirting.

"Fiona don't be modest your beautiful." Imogen said lovingly.

"Thanks baby." Fiona replied as she leaned in and kissed Imogen.

They spent the rest of lunch gazing at each other lovingly.

Twenty minutes later they finished their lunch and headed for the park.

"Fiona your mom comes home from New York today right?"

"Yeah we can go after we come from the park."

"I Finally get to meet her I hope she likes me."

"Relax Immy shes gonna love you because you make me happy and that's all that matters."

When they made it to the park they got a portrait of them done by an artist and took a walk to just enjoy a beautiful Toronto day.

As the sun was beginning to set they decided to head towards Fiona's house.

The drive was quiet with both girls stealing glances at each other.

When they made it to Fiona's they noticed a black sports car in the lot.

"Fiona did your mom get a new car?"

"No babe." Fiona replied.

"I guess we will find out whats up when we get inside." Fiona said as she walked upstairs with Imogen .

When the girls were got inside they were greeted by Laura Coyne.

"Fiona your home I missed you." Laura said as she hugged Fiona.

"I missed you to mom."

"This must be Imogen its nice to meet you dear."

"Nice to meet you to Mrs Coyne."

"Please call me Laura."

"Okay Laura" Imogen replied .

Mom before you go into the questions I know you have Imogen is the girl that help me get over Charlie she treats me right don't worry."

I'm happy for you dear I can see it in your eyes so I'll skip the questions and get to why I came back early."

"I was just about to ask what was so important you rushed back from New York early?"

"Well Fiona I rushed back for two reasons." Laura stated as she tried to remain serious.

"Okay what were they?"

"Well Fiona first of all remember that Silver dress you designed last year?"

"Yeah I know the one why."

"Well while I was in New York I ran into the owner of one of the hottest new fashion companies in New York."

"Which one mom?"Fiona asked eagerly.

"RED PHONIEX DESIGNS"

"No way mom how?"

Well it turns out they were in the same hotel I was staying at and she happen to see me walking in with your dress and she offered you a five million dollar contract to design dresses for the company and your own line."

"No way mom I don't believe you got a contract."

"Believe it Fiona I have the contract from Paige Nunez herself with me all it needs is your signature."

"Oh my gosh babe your going to be a hit if you sign with them congrats." Imogen said as she hugged her girlfriend.

Laura pulled the contract from her briefcase.

"There it is Fiona just sign and your dreams come true." Her mother said proudly.

"Alright I'll sign but not until I meet with Paige myself if I'm going to the top I want my girlfriend right there with me."

"Fiona don't worry about it."

"Imogen I've seen the pictures you take you'd be awesome for Paige, I'm sure shes gonna take one look at your pictures and sign you."

"Are you sure Fiona I don't want to be some girl who gets a spot just because of who I'm dating." Imogen said.

"Nonsense Immy this is all you I'll just set it up."

"Okay but promise me after you set this up I talk to Paige alone."

"I promise baby." Fiona said as she kissed Imogen.

"Okay girls I'll have Fiona call Paige Monday and you guys can work it out but for now I'll hold the contract So we can get to another surprise." Laura said.

"What else is their mom?"

"Fiona I know you noticed a new car in the lot right?"

"I did mom whats with that?"

"Well that car does not belong to us." Laura said trying to maintain a serious face.

"Well who does it belong to?" Fiona asked curious.

"Well it belongs to someone you know really well." Laura said slyly.

"Who Mom?"

Just as she said that the door to Fiona's room opened.

"It belongs to me" a familiar voice said.

"Oh my god Holly J" Fiona ran up to her and hugged her best friend.

"I cant believe your here how why" Fiona asked in shock.

"Well I'm on break and I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it Holly J?"

"Well did you read my blog post this morning?"

"I did why?"

"Well I'm assuming you read the part about me getting to see my other half?"

"I did."

"Well I thought you should be the first to formally meet them"

All of a sudden out walks non other the Anya MacPherson.

"But I don't get it Holly J." Fiona stated still puzzled.

"Well maybe this will make things a little more clearer."

Holly J pulled Anya in for a white hot kiss.

"Now I'd like you to meet Army Sargent Anya MacPherson my girlfriend.

Everyone in the room was stunned.

"Holly J how and when did this happen?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona relax I'll explain after you introduce us to your guest over here" Holly J looked towards Imogen.

"Oh yeah Holly J Anya this is my girlfriend Imogen Moreno."

Imogen walked over to both girls and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both" Imogen said knowing that she was in the presence of Degrassi alums and Fiona's friends.

"Same to you Imogen we've heard nothing but good things from Fiona thanks for saving her from Charlie" Holly J said.

"I had to she deserved better." Imogen said figuring Fiona told her former school mates everything.

"Well now that the formal stuff is out of the way we can all find out how one of my closest friends dates one of her best friends and does not mention it." Fiona said as the five of them sat on the couch .

"Well Fi its like this after I left for New York I got my bearings in school and dated your brother we ended it after a week, then I got a letter from Anya saying she wanted to see me after her boot camp graduation and we spent some time in New York. She told me she broke up with Owen and we started hanging out often, And one day while we were in my apartment something drew me to her we kissed and we both felt something so we decided to give us a try but didn't go public til now."

"Wow so your bi now?" Fiona asked in a sensitive tone.

"Well no I'm a lesbian I felt something with Anya I've never felt with any guy like she my better half."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks that means a lot to me" Holly J said hugging Fiona.

"Do either of your parents know?" Fiona asked curious.

"Anya's do they accept us but mine don't know yet I will tell them soon" Holly J replied.

"Just so you know Holly J you always have a place at house of Coyne" Fiona said sweetly.

"Thanks Fi your like a second sister to me" Holly J said.

"Just one more question Holly J what does FHJMP stand for?" Fiona asked.

"Oh I guess you saw that so I can tell you it stands for future Holly Jeanette MacPherson."

"Say no more I get it." Fiona said as she winked at Holly J.

"Well this has been a shocker of a night". Imogen said with a bright grin on her face.

"I'd say more of a twin shocker Immy and I like it." Fiona smiling at her girlfriend.

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places the Phoenix idea and plot.


	7. Welcome to The Family

Chapter7 Welcome to the Family

A/n important poll at the bottom please read.

Imogen woke up this morning felling excited, today could be the day that could change her life forever.

Imogen took a quick shower and got dressed in a dark purple shirt and black black jeans with black and white sneakers.

Imogen grabbed her back pack and phone and headed downstairs where she found her mother reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Imogen you look happy."

"Yeah I am today I'm meeting up with a fashion company Fiona's mom found out about in New York if they like my work they might offer me a contract".

"That's nice Imogen but if they offer you a contract what will that mean for school?"

"I don't know yet mom U of T already said I was a lock to get in they are just waiting for my answer."

"Okay whatever you decide to do I'll support you."

"Thanks mom now I'm going to head to Fiona's so she can drive us to school I'll see you later mom."

"Okay Imogen let me know how the meeting turns out." Natalie said as Imogen walked out the door.

"That's one thing I didn't think about what happens with Fiona and me after graduation?"

When Imogen made it to Fiona's she knocked on the door and was greeted by her girlfriend dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and gray rocker jeans.

"Immy baby I missed you." Fiona said as she picked up Imogen and kissed her before setting her down on the couch.

"Imogen there's something I wanna ask you" Fiona said seriously.

"Go ahead babe anything."

"Well I was thinking about us and how we only have about two months of actual class left I was wondering if you made a decision on what you were doing after graduation?"

"Well to tell you the truth I was going to take my early acceptance into U of T"

Fiona heard this and snapped.

"So your just going to up and leave me after graduation nice Imogen real nice" Fiona said clearly upset.

"Baby just give me a few minutes to explain." Imogen pleaded.

Fiona wiped her tears.

"You have five minutes to tell me why I shouldn't call Paige and Alex right now and cancel that meeting." Fiona said clearly hot at Imogen's news.

"I was going to take the offer from U of T but when we started dating I started thinking about us so I've decided that if everything falls into place and you decide to sign with Paige and Alex I will go to New York with you even if it means not going to school for a semester and working for a bit I can deal with that." Imogen said hoping that would calm Fiona.

"Imogen you would do that for me?"

"I love you Fiona, I would do anything for you." Imogen replied.

"Immy I can see it in your eyes I'm sorry I blew up on you I was just scared."

"Fiona relax I promise its you and me against the world." Imogen said as she kissed Fiona and they left the loft.

When they got to school they noticed Eli sitting in class.

"Hey look its the Coynes" Eli said before Imogen punched him in the arm.

"Ow Imogen that's my good arm." Eli stated.

"Fiona baby can you go to my locker and get my red warmers out of my locker."

"On it Immy I'll be right back guys." Fiona said as she left.

"Imogen what gives I was only joking about the Coyne thing."

"Eli I hit you not because I was mad its because I realized something last night."

"Whats that Imogen?"

"Eli what I'm about to tell you stays between us got it."

"Yeah you can trust me Imogen".

"I think Fiona could be THE one".

"Imogen you don't mean what I think you mean right?" Eli asked scared.

"Yes Eli I think I might be ready to take the ultimate jump."

"Imogen you cant be serious."

"I am Eli if your not supportive of me then I feel sorry that your never going to feel the feeling I do right now."

"Relax Imogen I get it I was just shocked that's all."

"Thanks Eli that means a lot."

Right when Imogen was about to to let Eli in on her plan Fiona showed up.

"Here you go Immy your warmers."

"Thanks Fi."

The class went by quickly as the class presented their projects to the class when the class ended the trio headed to there next class.

Imogen and Fiona sat away from each other so they could try and concentrate on class.

Forty minutes later the trio walked to their study hall where their teacher let the class just relax with some light reading when the bell rang the trio headed out to the parking lot.

"So what are you two gonna do for the rest of the day?" Eli asked.

"We are headed Downtown to The Red Phoenix Designs Imogen has a meeting with Paige and Alex Nunez, they might want to sign her to a contract. They've already offered me a contract that I haven't signed yet."

"Cool let me know how it goes I'll catch you guys later."

Fiona and Imogen headed towards Fiona's car where they began the drive towards the Red Phoenix offices.

"So Immy you excited about this?"

"I am but how are Alex and Paige going to decided if they want me if they've never seen my work?"

"Immy you forget you left some of your work on your flash drive which was in your locker I went to the library and emailed Paige and Alex your work."

"Fiona your awesome." Imogen said as they pulled up to the offices of Red Phoenix designs.

As they walked in they were greeted Paige and Alex.

"Fiona you made it hows our newest designer doing?" Paige asked eagerly.

"I'm good Paige by the way this is Imogen Moreno the photographer I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Imogen I just wanna say when I saw your work I thought you might be just what we need here."

"Nice to meet you to Paige and thanks." Imogen replied.

"Girls come with me Alex is in the meeting waiting for us." Paige said as they walked into the bored room.

"Alex Fiona's here" Paige stated as she walked over and sat by her wife.

"Good lets get this show on the road." Alex said.

"First Fiona you've already seen our five million dollar offer lets make this official Paige said.

Right when Paige said this Alex interrupted.

"Paige did you forget Fiona is not signing with us just yet or did you forget our talk?" Alex said angry.

"Oh that's right your project comes first honey sorry." Paige remarked.

"Its okay Paige."

"Now Imogen I'm not sure if you know I'm the head of our magazine department and I saw your work I must say I'm impressed with your work."

"Thanks Mrs. Nunez." Imogen said.

"Please call me Alex Mrs Nunez is my mother."

"Fine Alex and thank you" Imogen replied.

"Well I was so impressed with your work I figured you could be our new lead photographer."

"That would be awesome Alex thank you". Imogen replied.

"Imogen I was so impressed with your work that I want to offer you the same 5million dollar contract Fiona has but with a little something thrown in."

"What would that be Alex?"

"It would be a full scholarship to the Alex Nunez Art Academy of which I am the lead admissions bored member."

Imogen was floored she could not believe she was being offered the chance to study at one of the most elite new art schools in the world.

Imogen snapped out of her trance long enough to hear the next part of Alex's speech.

Imogen along with the deal and the scholarship I would like to offer you a $200,000 signing bonus whats it gonna be?"

"Alex, Paige can I have a minute alone with Fiona to talk?"

"Of course Imogen Alex replied as as she and Paige walked out of the room.

"Fiona I thought about the offer I think I'm gonna take it but what about you what are you gonna do?"

"Imogen I told you already if you sign I'm in, besides we would be living off campus my deal comes with the same scholarship you got offered its both of us or neither of us this is all on you."

"Alright then its settled we both sign guess we're taking our talents to the city of dreams." Imogen stated.

They both went outside to get Paige and Alex.

"Paige Alex we've made our decision". Imogen said.

"So whats it going to be Alex asked hoping she guessed right when she went outside.

"We are taking the offers." Fiona and Imogen said in unison.

"Great we have the contracts ready if you want we can sign them right now." Paige said excited.

They sat down and signed the contracts Fiona first and Imogen followed.

"Congratulations and welcome guys." Paige said as she hugged both girls.

"Now there is still the matter of the press conference we think we are going to hold it Friday sound good?" Alex asked.

"Yeah can we hold it at Degrassi?" Imogen asked.

"Of course a presser at our old stomping grounds perfect, we can set it up we will take care of everything don't worry girls go enjoy yourselves." Paige said as the girls were about to leave.

"Fiona there's something we forgot to give you guys" Paige said.

"Fiona the bonus Imogen got you got the same one here you go." Paige said as she handed the girls their $200,000 bonus checks.

"Thanks" both girls said in unison as they left.

Just as they got down to Fiona's car Fiona looked at her phone and noticed a message from Holly J.

"Immy one minute there's a message from Holly J." Fiona said as she listed to the message.

When Fiona heard the message she cried.

"Fiona whats wrong?" Imogen asked worried.

"Holly J's parents kicked her out and she can't stay at Anya's because her grandparents are there we have to go to my place now." Fiona said as she made her way home.

When they made their way they found Holly J and Anya waiting outside.

"Holly J Anya I'm here lets get upstairs and we can talk Fiona said.

They made it upstairs and Holly j explained that her parents flipped when they found out about Anya.

"You guys can stay here I don't want Holly J anywhere near her parents." Fiona said mad at the whole situation.

"Thanks Fiona your a life saver I'll go get our stuff from our car." Anya said.

Fiona turned to Holly J.

"Holly J its gonna be fine."

"Thanks Fiona your the best."

"No problem Holly J your family I always protect family." Fiona stated.

Fiona then turned to Imogen.

"Immy that goes for you to your a part of my family Coyne or not."

Imogen let Fiona's words wash over her.

Imogen thought to herself "That seals it"

Read and review

A/n This is an opinion poll what couple would you like to see set up in an upcoming sequel to this story? Clare and Ali OR Bianca and Katie

Let me know in a review most votes wins.

Note this story is not over yet.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot and Phoenix idea for this story I made up the Alex Nunez academy any similarities to real place unintended.


	8. Life in the Fast Lane

Chapter8 Life In the Fast Lane

A/n Thanks for your feed back on the poll. I've decided since it came out to a tie what I'm going to do is that the sequel will feature a Bianca and Katie relationship build that will run into a third story which ties Clare and Ali together as well as furthers our established couples stay tuned.

Imogen woke up today with one phrase running through her mind It was my time now.

Imogen brushed her teeth, showered and got dressed in a gold long sleeve shirt and black jeans with black boots before heading down for breakfast she emailed her teachers her assignments with a note saying she was not going into school she also text Fiona saying she would see her after school at the loft.

As she made her way to kitchen she noticed her mom reading the newspaper.

"Good mourning mom." Imogen said as she grabbed some cold cuts and bread out of the fridge.

"Good mourning Imogen." Natalie replied.

"Mom I guess you want to know how my meeting went yesterday since you worked a double shift?"

"Yes I do how was it?"

Imogen prepared her sandwich and sat down.

"Well mom I have good news." Imogen said with a smile.

"Well don't keep me waiting what happen?" Natalie said eager to find out how her daughters interview went.

"Well Alex and Paige the owners looked at my photos and they signed me to a five million dollar contract with a $200,000 bonus plus a scholarship to Alex's art school in New York and I accepted."

"Oh my gosh Imogen that's wonderful but now that means you'll be leaving me." Natalie said sadly.

"Well yes but I'll still be back here to check on you and dad."

"Okay Imogen great."

"Mom there's something else I want to tell you." Imogen said in a serious tone.

"What is it Imogen Natalie asked sensing the seriousness in her daughters voice.

"Well its about Fiona and me." Imogen said slightly nervous.

"Are you two okay?"

"We are fine great even, actually its more about something I realized yesterday just before we signed our contracts and after we went to her loft."

"Whats could that be?" Natalie asked with peaked interest.

"Before I tell you I want you to know that I put a lot of thought into this and I'm sure this is what I want." Imogen stated.

Natalie could sense the conviction in her daughters words.

"I believe you Imogen now tell me."

"Well I realized that Fiona is not just my miss right now shes my miss right."

Natalie was shocked at what she heard there was a solid five minutes of silence before Natalie broke it.

"Imogen Nikki Moreno are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes mom I am I'm telling you I want to MARRY my girlfriend." Imogen said with conviction.

"Imogen are you sure you know what you're doing this is a big decision.

"I know mom I'm sure this is what I want."

"Well if you're that dead set on doing this I guess all I have to say is congratulations."

"Thanks mom that means a lot to have your support."

"Now that my daughter is getting engaged I guess I might as well call your uncle Frankie and aunt Theresa."

Just as Natalie reached for the phone it rang she noticed the number belonged to Imogen's uncle and picked up.

"Hey Frankie." she answered.

"Hey Natalie how are you?" Frankie asked.

"I'm good Frankie I was going to call you" Natalie replied.

"Really so I guess you heard the news then?"

"What news Frankie?"

"Your daughter my niece is a millionaire its all over the the news."

"Yes actually Imogen just told me."

"Well is my niece around I want to congratulate her"

"Yes shes here."

Natalie passed the phone to Imogen as she finished her breakfast.

"Hi uncle Frankie."

"Hey there Imogen how are you?"

"I'm good uncle."

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you there is a brand new black sports car at the dealership with your name on it ready to go, consider it a graduation present from me and your aunt."

"Well thanks uncle Frankie". Imogen said happily.

"Your welcome principessa." her uncle said using the Italian word for princess.

"Uncle Frankie where is aunt Theresa?"

"Shes working at her jewelry shop today why?"

"Its because I need her to make a ring for my girlfriend" Imogen said calmly knowing her uncle would not flinch because his daughter was a lesbian.

"Well okay then when do I get to meet the girl that has my niece so head over heels?"

"Friday when we have a press conference at my school."

"Well okay Immy I'll see you then."

"Thanks uncle Frankie I'll swing by the dealership later today to see you and pick up the car love you".

Imogen hung up the phone.

"Mom I emailed my assignments I'm not going to school today."

"Okay Imogen." Natalie said knowing why Imogen was skipping today.

"Mom I'm going over to Fiona's I'll be back later."

"Okay Imogen."

Imogen text Fiona say she was on her way to the loft she grabbed her bag put in her book with the F.I.C inscription on it in and left.

When she made it over to Fiona's she was greeted by Holly J and Anya.

"Hey you two are you okay after yesterday?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah we are Imogen thanks." Holly J replied.

"Wheres my perfect angel?" Imogen asked.

"Shes in her room getting super model hot for her girlfriend" Anya replied.

Just as Anya said that out came Fiona in a tight sky blue skirt and blue shoes.

"Fiona baby you look amazing."

"Thanks babe." Fiona said as she gave Imogen a deep kiss.

"So are you ready to head out we are going to be late for school." Fiona said.

"Fiona I'm not going today I emailed my teachers the work I have to do some stuff today but I will pick you up after school."

"Okay Immy but I'm going to be lonely without you."

"I know but this has to get done today I'll see you later."

"Fiona kissed Imogen and left once Imogen was sure she left she sat with Holly J and Anya.

"Now that shes gone I can let you two in on my plan." Imogen stated.

"What do you have up your sleeve Imogen?" Holly J asked.

"I'm using some of my bonus money to buy Fiona an engagement ring."

"Imogen are you sure you know what your doing?" Holly J asked.

"Yes I've known she was the one since I started keeping this."

Imogen pulled out the book with the F.I.C inscription.

"This book holds everything I've felt about Fiona since I got to know her shes the one."

"If your sure we got your back Imogen." Holly J stated.

"Thanks now I need a small favor from Anya."

"Anything Imogen."

"I need you to come with me to pick up some stuff from my aunt and uncle alone."

"Okay it will give us a chance to bond." Anya said.

Anya and Imogen got the car from the lot and left.

"So Anya ever thought you might want to make Ms. Sinclair Mrs McPherson sooner rather then later?"

Imogen asked slyly.

"Well to tell you the truth we been together a few months and it has crossed my mind."

"So why don't you?"

"Well now that you mention it I just thought of an idea since your getting a ring for Fiona why don't I get Holly J a ring and we propose after you guys graduate."

"That's not a bad idea I know a place by the water that would be perfect." Imogen stated.

"Its settled just leave the setup to me." Imogen stated.

They pulled up to Imogen's uncles dealership where her uncle greeted them.

"Imogen how nice of you to drop by."

"Hey uncle this is my friend Anya."

"Its nice to meet you Anya" Frankie greeted.

"Same to you sir." Anya replied.

"Imogen I spoke to your aunt and she said to go over to talk about the ring when your done here." Frankie stated.

"I will uncle Frankie."

"Good now allow me to introduce you to your new car."

Frankie brought them over to a black sports car with pink pinstripes on the hood.

"Shes all yours Imogen."

"Thanks uncle Frankie I love it." Imogen said as she hugged her uncle.

"Your welcome Imogen enjoy it Ill see you Friday."

"Okay uncle Frankie." Imogen said as she and Anya drove off to Imogen's aunts jewelry shop.

When they made it to the jewelry shop Imogen greeted by her aunt, where she told her aunt about her plans and got to work on designing her engagement ring for Fiona.

"Aunt Theresa I was thinking a 14 carrot gold ring with five carrot diamonds around it."

"Imogen that ring is going to cost two thousand dollars can you pay for it?"

"I can the fashion contract I signed came with a big bonus so its no biggie."

"Okay I can have it done by later this afternoon."

"Aunt Theresa my friend wants to propose to her girlfriend can you make her ring as well?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Mrs Moreno I'm thinking a ten carrot gold ring with a five carrot ring."

"Simple enough that's going to be $1200"

"That's fine." Anya replied.

"You girls will have your rings by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks aunt Theresa Anya will pick up the rings tomorrow." Imogen said as both girls left the shop.

4 hours later

Imogen waited for Fiona outside of Degrassi.

"Immy whose car is this?" Fiona said noticing Imogen's new vehicle.

"Babe my uncle and aunt gave this to me as a graduation gift."

"Nice Imogen new contract new car whats next?" Fiona asked playfully.

"Trust me Fi I have quite a few surprises up my sleeve."

They drove off to the loft where they found Anya and Holly J making out on the couch without their tops.

"Well someone turned the heat up in here." Fiona said as Holly J and Anya rushed to find their tops.

"Sorry guys we didn't hear you come in." Holly J said nervously.

"Its all good guys." Fiona said.

"Anya how did we get so lucky landing the two most beautiful girls in the world?" Imogen asked.

"Its called life in the fast lane Imogen it rocks" Anya replied.

"Yes it does Anya yes it does."

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot .


	9. Turn UP The Heat

Chapter9 Turn Up the Heat

Anya and Holly J woke up to the sounds of the alarm clock going off.

"Anya baby shut that freaking clock off I want to enjoy my last days of peace and quiet before heading back to New York." Holly J said trying and failing to go back to sleep.

"Sorry Holly J I set that because I have to go pick up some stuff from Imogen's aunt in about an hour"

"Fine just be back before three."

"Okay baby I will." Anya replied sweetly as she got her stuff out of her bag to go take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Anya stepped out of the shower to the sound of cell phone signaling a text. She ran to it looked at the caller ID and took it to the living room.

She read the text which happen to be from Imogen.

Aunt just called the rings are done gave her my account number its paid for just go pick them up left you my car keys cu later.

As Anya shut her phone Holly J came into the room.

"Who was that at 12 in the afternoon?" Holly J asked.

"Just Imogen I'm suppose to pick up her engagement ring today." Anya replied.

"Oh awesome can I come along with you I wanna see what kind of rock Imogen got Fiona."

"Actually I have to go alone I'm heading to the base after I have to take care of some paper work for my new assignment once you go to New York."

"Baby its my last days home and your not spending all day with me." Holly J pouted.

"I wish I could but I wont be long When I get back we can get ready for the starlight ball I saw Fiona's calendar that's tonight."

"Alright I'll just workout til you get back." Holly J replied.

Anya kissed Holly J grabbed her phone and Imogen's keys and left.

When she made it to Teresa's shop twenty minutes later she parked across the street and went in.

"Hey Mrs Moreno I'm here to pick up the rings."

"Oh hello Anya Imogen said you would be over the rings are right here."

Theresa unlocked the display case.

"Here you go Anya Ill show you yours first."

Theresa opened the case and revealed the ten carrot gold ring with a five carrot round diamond .

"Its beautiful Theresa thank you so much." Anya said happily.

"No problem Anya."

Anya signed the paperwork and paid for her ring.

"Now I want to show you the ring I designed for Imogen. Theresa said with excitement.

She grabbed a red case and opened it reveling the 14carrot gold ring and the five carrot diamonds shining around it.

"It looks amazing Theresa I'm sure their going to love it." Anya said.

Theresa rang up the ring and Anya went off to her base to talk to her commander.

An hour and a half later she ran into her commanders office.

"Commander Bryant permission to enter" Anya asked.

"Enter Sargent" he replied.

"You wanted to see me commander?" Anya asked.

"At ease MacPherson." she replied.

"I saw you this afternoon walking out of Moreno Jewelers anything you want to tell me?"

"Actually mam there is I'm proposing to my girlfriend in a few weeks."

"Well that's nice to hear congratulations."

"Thank you mam but that's not why you called me here is it?"

"No actually I called you to come in because you've been chosen for a special unit."

"What unit would that be mam?"

"Its the training advisory unit you would come up here twice a year to train recruits."

"I'd be honored captain but I would want to spend time with my girlfriend who is in New York studying business."

"Well that' fine you can move to the states we just need a number to reach you while you are in the states and don't worry about a job I have a friend who runs a gym for arm forces members in New York, I called her and she said you would have a job waiting for you."

"You mean it mam?" Anya asked eager."

"I do so whats it going to be?"

"Ill take it thank you mam."

"Your welcome you are dismissed."

Anya walked to the car and called Holly J.

"Holly J I might be joining you in New York."

"Anya what are you talking about?"

"My commander re assigned me."

"That's great when can you go?"

"Not for a few weeks there are still some things that have to be done first I should be home in a few to pick out our stuff for tonight I just have to make one more stop Ill see you in a bit babe."

She hung up the phone and drove to her next location.

Degrassi parking lot 1pm

"Imogen Fiona you guys coming tonight or do the new millionaires have business?" Eli asked.

"Well Eli we are showing up to the starlight ball are you coming with Clare?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah." Eli replied.

Just as Eli left them Imogen's phone vibrated with a text.

She got in the car and looked at.

"Got the rings headed to Holly J's be there in a bit."

Imogen deleted the text as Fiona drove home.

"Immy whats with you and your phone today?"

"Nothing Fi just talking to a friend who did me a favor." Imogen replied in trying to hide the truth.

"Okay lets head home I wanna see what Holly J and Anya wearing tonight."

Holly J's apartment 2:15pm

Anya knocked on the door after three knocks Mrs Sinclair came to the door.

"Oh its you what do you want?" Holly J's mother replied sternly.

"Mrs Sinclair I came to talk about your daughter." Anya said as she walked in.

"What about her."

"She misses you so much and shes upset that you wont accept her and our relationship." Anya stated.

"There is no relationship Holly J is just going through a phase" Her mother retorted.

"Its not a phase she spends nights on end crying because she feels abandoned is that how you want your daughter to feel." Anya said with passion.

"No I don't I would never want that I love her."

"Well if you do love her let her be happy with me."

Mrs Sinclair was stunned in all the years she'd known Anya she didn't know she could be this passionate.

When the silence became too much Mrs Sinclair spoke.

"Anya that took a lot of courage to come to me like this, I can see you really like Holly J"

Mrs Sinclair if I may interrupt you for a sec I don't like your daughter I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her shes my everything I want to marry her."

Mrs Sinclair was shocked.

"Anya if your asking will I allow you to make my daughter your fiancee my answer is yes, after what you just did I know the truth now Holly J is happy with you that's all I want for her."

The two woman hugged.

"I got a ring for I'm proposing in a few weeks Ill come by for her to show you the ring after."

Anya left Holly J's and headed over to Fiona's loft.

Forty minutes later Anya parked the car and headed up to Fiona's where she was greeted by Holly J Fiona and Imogen.

"Hey Anya." The trio greeted as she sat down.

"I've got big news." Anya said in a hyper manner.

"What?" Fiona asked intrigued.

"In a few weeks I'm moving to New York."

"That's awesome but how?" Imogen asked.

"I got selected for a training program for the army.

"Cool" Anya Fiona said.

"Thanks guys now my other big announcement concerns my stunning girlfriend."

"Holly J the stop I made after work was a stop to your mothers we talked and she said she accepts us."

Holly J was stunned.

"Anya I love you so much thank you Holly J said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Well guys we have a few hours to kill before the dance let watch some TV." Fiona said.

"Before we sit down Imogen can I see you for a minute in the spare room?" Anya asked.

Imogen followed Anya to the room and shut the door.

"I picked up the rings."

Anya handed Imogen the big red box disguised to look like a box of chocolates.

Imogen opened the box and saw each ring in its case.

"Anya they're amazing." Imogen said beaming.

"I know now I'll give you my little boot camp bag keep the rings safe til then I lied to Holly J I'm getting a later flight to New York for tomorrow night Ill surprise her there spend time with her then we can be back for your graduation party" Anya stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Imogen added as they made there way back to their girlfriends who had started watching some English horror movie.

Four hours later they got dressed and headed out to Degrassi's starlight ball Holly J and Anya wore matching silver dresses while Fiona and Imogen wore matching red dresses.

The four of them spent the night enjoying each other.

Four hours later the crew headed home because Anya was tiered.

Imogen got some stuff from home and crashed at Fiona's.

When they got to Fiona's they talked about the dance.

"Guys was it me or was Katie visually flirting with Bianca all night?" Imogen asked.

"I don't know Imogen I don't think she was" Fiona replied.

"Guys I've been at enough Degrassi functions to know those two were eying each other like hawks." Holly J stated.

"Who knows HJ stranger things have happened." Anya replied.

"Well this was fun guys I guess we better get to bed something tells me life's going to get a lot more interesting." Imogen said with a wink towards Anya.

Imogen thought to herself "If they think life's getting good now wait til I turn up the heat..."

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	10. Headlines

Chapter 10 Headlines

Imogen woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off she shut her alarm clock and took a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later Imogen came out of the shower and picked out a matching black rocker shirt with black camouflage pants and black combat boots.

She went down to the kitchen where she found Natalie getting ready to go to work.

"Morning mom".

"Morning Imogen do you have any plans today?"

"Mom today's my press conference did you forget?"

"Oh that's right your uncle and aunt will be at Degrassi and I think cousin Vanessa and her girlfriend Sandy are going to be there as well."

"Well that's cool I'll just grab a shake and head out to Fiona's Ill see you later mom".

Imogen grabbed her jacket and keys and went to her car.

Twenty minutes later Imogen found her way up to Fiona's loft where she was greeted by Anya.

"Hey Anya wheres my angel this morning?"

"She talking to my spitfire in her room."

"Alright so do they suspect anything?"

"Not a thing."

Just as Anya said that Fiona walked out of her room in a low cut red shirt showing off her abs and low cut blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Ms Coyne I'm hoping your going to bring that crazy beautiful body to me". Imogen said flirting.

"Of course babe" Fiona shot back.

"Alright you two don't make separate you". Anya quipped as Holly J walked out in a denim skirt blue shirt and white sneakers.

"Anya I know your not telling Fiona and Imogen to relax after the marks you left on me last night."Holly J said.

The group laughed at the whole exchange.

"Guys as much as we would love to stay with you we have class". Fiona said as she grabbed a muffin for herself and Imogen and headed to Imogen's car.

"Imogen are you ready for this afternoon?"

"Of course I am babe".

"Alright cool I got a text from Paige she said the press conference is all set for 12:00, shes meeting us outside in the parking lot afterwords.

Ill call my family to be there, by the way your going to meet my cousin Vanessa and her girlfriend Sandy."

"So I'm meeting more members of your family sweet".

While they were stuck in traffic Fiona had drifted to thinking about the Anya's bag she had seen on the night table in Anya's room the previous night.

"Immy babe what did you have to do yesterday that stopped you from coming into school?"

"Oh nothing I just had to see my aunt and uncle to deal with something."

"Okay" Fiona said not wanting to press the issue now.

When they finally made it to school they noticed Eli and Clare on the front steps.

"Hey Eli Clare whats up." Imogen greeted.

"Hey Imogen Fiona." both greeted in unison.

"So you guys enjoy the starlight ball last night?" Eli asked.

"Yeah we had fun". Imogen replied.

"We noticed the front of the school is being put together why is that?" Clare asked.

"Its for the press conference for our signing with Paige and Alex's fashion company".

"Oh congrats you guys" Clare said.

"Thanks Clare." Fiona replied.

"Guys we have to get to class Eli pointed out."

Just as the four of them headed to class Clare happen to see Ali coming up the stairs in low cut jeans and a tight dark blue shirt.

Clare was only snapped out of her trance by Ali calling her name.

"Hey Ali you say something?" Clare asked.

"Yeah Clare I asked if you got the pictures I emailed you for the blog."

"Oh yeah I did sorry I just zoned out."

"Clare you okay you've been kind of off lately whats up?"

"Nothings up why would you think that?"

"No reason if you need to talk again just text me and Ill meet up with you later." Ali said as she left.

Fiona and Eli turned back to see Clare looking worried as she walked right by them.

"Eli was it me or did Clare walk by you without saying bye?" Fiona asked as she sat down with Imogen in her first class.

"Nope that just happened shes been acting crazy around me for a couple of weeks now actually."

"Really like how?" Fiona asked.

"Like when I try to be affectionate with her its like shes being distant".

"Come to think about it for the last couple weeks I've been feeling like we don't click like we use to".

"So what are you saying Eli?" Imogen asked.

"I'm saying I think its time for me and Clare to break up."

"Eli are you sure?" Fiona asked shocked.

"Yeah I am I think its best for us both."

After Eli said that it took Fiona all of five minutes to put what she had seen in the hall way between Ali and Clare together with Eli's information.

When she was about to tell Imogen her teacher had walked in and started class.

Fiona could not concentrate the whole class when the bell finally did ring she pulled Imogen down the hall into the study hall room.

"What give Fiona?" Imogen asked puzzled.

"Eli is going to break up with Clare, and I think Clare is crushing on Ali."

"Fiona slow down what are you talking about?"

"Eli said Clare has been acting distant and he feels they don't click anymore."

"Wow so its over between them."

"I guess so Immy but we cant say anything."

"I know Fiona lets just get through our last classes and this press conference and hope for the best."

Fiona and Imogen got through their last couple classes without any drama and headed out to the front of Degrassi to wait for Paige and Alex.

When they got to the parking lot they over heard Eli and talking.

"Clare I have something to tell you." Eli said in a mono tone.

"Eli I have something to tell you."

"On three we can say it together." Eli said.

"Okay one two three" they said in unison.

"I think we should break up".

"Clare I feel that we just don't click anymore so I hope we can still be friends".

"Eli as crazy as this sounds I was thinking the same thing and to answer your question yes we can still be friends".

Imogen and Fiona were shocked at how well they both took the break up.

Eli and Clare headed off to the front of Degrassi which was already full of reporters and students.

Paige and Alex got through the security and went to the podium while Imogen and Fiona met up with Imogen's family along with Holly J and Anya.

"Fiona I'd like you to meet my uncle Frankie aunt Theresa my cousin Vanessa, and her girlfriend Sandy".

"Nice to meet you all". Fiona said shaking everyone's hands.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend the angel I call Fiona Coyne."

"Imogen I have to hand it to you Fiona is stunning". Vanessa commented.

"Thanks V Ill see you guys later we have to go up and meet our bosses."

Paige stepped up to the mic.

"Hey Degrassi for those of you that don't know me I'm Paige Nunez and this beauty next to me is my wife and co owner of Red Phoenix designs Alex Nunez we are proud to announce that we have signed two new fashion icons it is my honor to introduce Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno the newest members of the Red Phoenix family.

Applause erupted from the crowd.

After answering a few questions from reporters Imogen pulled Paige and Alex over to the side while Fiona hung out with Holly J Anya and Imogen's family in the parking lot.

"Paige Alex I was wondering if you guys knew of a good I restaurant where me and my friend Anya and I could have dinner and purpose to our girlfriends?

Alex looked at Paige and nodded.

"As a matter of fact Imogen we do". Alex replied.

"Where?" Imogen asked.

"Well Imogen Alex and I own a restaurant that over looks the falls in the middle of Toronto you and your friend can propose to your girlfriends on the roof top deck in the shadows of the falls". Alex said.

"Here's the address just let us know a few hours before so we can set up." Alex said as she handed Imogen the address on a card.

"Thank you so much guys your awesome." Imogen said excited.

Imogen walked back to her car and text Anya.

Got the perfect spot for our dual surprise.

As soon as she got back to the car she winked at Anya and drove off with Fiona.

"Babe whats got you excited?" Fiona asked.

"All I'm saying is prepare to make headlines baby." was all Imogen said as Fiona was left to wounder what was in store for her.

Read and Review.

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	11. Spotlight

Chapter11 Spotlight

A/n We are now at graduation day

Imogen's house 8:10 AM

So much has happen to Imogen in just a few short months. She had gone from single senior who watched her crush almost slip through her fingers in a toxic relationship, to happy go lucky over the moon girl in love.

In just a few short hours Imogen will walk across the stage of Degrassi for the last time.

Imogen was so excited not only because she was going to graduate today but because today could be the day that she could start on the road to becoming Mrs Imogen Coyne.

Imogen took a quick shower and picked out her graduation dress which was a dark blue gown which Natalie had ordered for her as a gift with with white ball room shoes.

She went downstairs where she found Natalie waiting for her in the living room.

"Morning mom." Imogen greeted as she grabbed a smoothie out of the refrigerator.

"Morning Imogen are you ready for your big day?"

"Yeah mom I'm good with grad I'm just a bit more pumped up for what tonight might have in store". Imogen said excited.

Natalie knew of Imogen's plan to propose to Fiona after graduation for a few weeks now.

"Well mom if your ready lets go I told Fiona that me and her were riding to graduation together."

"Alright Imogen lets go." Natalie said as she locked the door and followed Imogen out to the car.

Twenty minutes later Imogen and Natalie where greeted by Fiona Holly J Anya and Laura.

"Hey Immy" Fiona greeted greeted Imogen with a chaste kiss.

"Hey Fi so are you ready for today."

"Ready as Ill ever be Fiona replied.

"I cant believe this I made it through degrassi." Imogen said.

"Yeah well the ride was fun wasn't it Immy". Fiona said.

"Yeah it was especially fun since I got an awesome girlfriend to ride with me." Imogen replied.

"Alright you two we don't want to be late lets go" Laura said as the girls gathered their things and headed to degrassi Imogen rode with Fiona in Imogen's car while Holly J Anya Natalie and Laura rode in Holly J's car.

When they got to Degrassi Holly J Anya Laura and Natalie all took their seats while

Imogen and Fiona walked to the stage to get ready they noticed Eli backstage hanging with Clare and Ali.

"Hey Eli" whats up?" Fiona greeted.

"Oh Fiona Imogen just the people I needed to see when you guys are ready I need to talk to you alone."

Eli said.

"No problem Eli let us get these gowns fixed." Fiona said.

A few minutes later Imogen Fiona and Eli met away from Clare and Ali.

"Whats up Eli?" Imogen asked.

"Its about Clare and Ali."

"What about them Eli?" Fiona asked.

"Clare's been acting weird lately especially around Ali."

"Weird how?" Fiona asked.

"Like she cant even talk to her every time shes tried she freezes, when I tried to get them to talk to each other when we hang out she shuts down".

Imogen and Fiona looked at each other and laughed.

"Whats so funny guys?"

"Eli we know whats wrong with Clare but if we tell you, you cant get mad" Imogen stated.

"Fine I wont get mad tell me." Eli said.

"Clare has been acting crazy around Ali because she likes her and doesn't know how to tell her." Imogen said.

"Hold on your telling me my ex girlfriend has feelings for her best friend." Eli said shocked.

"That's exactly what we're saying Eli." Fiona said.

"Wow this is crazy but something told me those two were close but I had no idea how close they were."

"So we know why Clare cant speak around Ali so how does Clare's problem get fixed?"

"That's the easy part Eli, just get Clare and Ali to come to the loft after the ceremony and we can take care of the rest Fiona said".

"Thanks guys we should get back looks like its showtime." Eli said as the trio walked back to gather with their class.

When everyone was set up Mr Simpson gave his speech and had other speakers half hour later the list of graduates was being read.

When Fiona's name was announced she walked up and held back tears as she accepted her diploma.

A short time later Imogen's name was called after she got her diploma and walked off stage she stop to think to herself that graduation would hopefully be one of the last times she would be using the Moreno name.

After graduation Fiona Imogen and Eli took pictures outside of degrassi.

"Eli go get Clare and Ali and meet us at my loft". Fiona said as she went to pull the car around.

When they drove back to the loft Fiona Imogen Holly J and Anya hung out on the couch while Laura and Natalie went shopping.

The girls decided to watch a comedy movie in the middle of the movie Imogen noticed her phone rang,when she looked at her phone she noticed it was Paige.

Once she notice this she tapped Anya and took her into the spare room.

"Hey Paige its Imogen whats up?"

"Imogen we got the VIP section ready for you. You guys can eat at the tables and when your ready me and Alex will take them to the falls so you guys can get set and when they set you guys up you come from the other side of the deck and finish when that's done the fireworks with the flaming hearts will pop sound good?"

"Great Paige thanks so much we will be their at nine sharp." Imogen replied as she ended the call.

"Anya we are all set for tonight."

"Great Imogen are the rings still put away?"

"Yeah they're in the bag we can hold them in our blazers tonight."

Anya and Imogen headed back to their girlfriends on the couch who had finished the movie.

"You guys missed the rest of the movie what was that about Fiona said angry."

"Relax baby I just had a phone call I needed to take, I'm all yours for the rest of the night promise." Imogen said sweetly.

"Okay I forgive you Fiona said placing a kiss on Imogen's lips.

"Wait a minute if that was Imogen's phone call why was Anya gone to?" Holly J asked.

"Babe I got a call from my mom that took a little longer then expected that's all." Anya said hoping Holly J would buy her story.

"Ill forgive you this time Anya". Holly J replied.

Just as they launched into another long movie Fiona's phone rang and she took it to her room.

"Hey Eli whats up?"

"Hey Fiona I brought Ali and Clare to my place for a bit when do I bring them over to the loft?"

"Bring them over in a few hours I'll text you."

Alright Fiona I hope this works Clare's has not had an easy time around Ali I cant watch much more of this." Eli said.

"Just hang in there." Fiona said as she hung up and went back to the living room.

At the end of the fourth movie Imogen thought it would be a good time to start getting ready for dinner.

"Guys I was thinking why don't we go out for dinner tonight." Imogen said hoping Anya would catch what she was saying.

"I don't know Immy I kinda told Eli to bring Clare and Ali for a movie night maybe Clare will confess her feelings to Ali finally Eli said its hard to watch at this point." Fiona stated.

"Don't worry Fi we can leave them here til we get back maybe all they need is alone time." Imogen said.

"Alright we can go out but where are we going?" Fiona asked.

"I know just the place Fiona don't worry we are going to have a blast now go get ready and pick out one of your best dresses we are hitting one of the best spots in Toronto." Imogen said.

"Holly J that goes for you to babe". Anya added.

"Holly J and Anya picked out their outfits.

Two hours later all four girls were ready Fiona picked out her silver dress she had designed while Holly J had a dark blue gown on for some reason Fiona and Holly J could not figure out Imogen and Anya wore black pant suits.

"Guys why are you wearing pant suits?" Fiona asked.

"We wanted to switch it up a bit." Imogen replied.

Fiona text Eli to bring Ali and Clare over to the loft half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Eli Clare and Ali you made come in Fiona greeted as the trio settled on the couch.

"Guys there's a fully stocked kitchen if you get hungry we should be back at 11 have fun." Fiona said winking at Eli on her way out.

"Fiona Holly J before we leave we need you to put on these blind folds." Imogen said handing Fiona and Holly J two blinds folds.

"Imogen why do we need to wear blind folds to go eat?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona just get in and trust us your going to love the place I promise". Imogen said as she helped Fiona into her car while Anya did the same with Holly J.

Forty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and Imogen and Anya helped their girlfriends out of their cars.

"Okay you guys can take the blind folds off." Anya said.

Holly J and Fiona were stunned.

"Oh my god Imogen where are we?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona Holly J welcome to PALEX our table awaits". Imogen said as she led the group to the check in table where they were greeted by Alex.

"Imogen glad you could make it your table is ready follow me".

The group followed Alex to a see to a see through elevator where they were lead to table decorated with Roses along with chilled apple cider.

"Ladies anything you want is on the house I had our cooks prepare our finest items." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex give us a few minutes to order". Imogen said.

"No problem I have a waitress on standby over by the elevators when your ready."

Before leaving Imogen and Alex went to talk away from the table.

"Is everything set for the proposal Alex?" Imogen asked.

"It is, the waitress has your notes ready when you guys are ready for desert she is going to lead the girls to the deck and give them the notes, and you guys can slip away to the back of the deck to come out when your ready the flaming heart is set up I told the pyro techs about it they have hidden mics set up so that when they accept the flaming heart will appear".

"Thanks Alex." Imogen said as she went back to the table.

"Immy baby what was that about with Alex?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing Fi, are you ready to order yet guys?"

"Yeah we are". Fiona answered as she called the waitress over.

"Ladies I'm Susan Ill be your server tonight." the raven haired waitress greeted.

Holly J and Anya both ordered crab legs while Fiona and Imogen ordered lobster.

"Ill be back with your orders in a bit ladies." Susan said as she walked away.

The girls made small talk until their orders were ready.

Fiona's loft 9:30PM

Ali Eli and Clare had made themselves at home watching TV and movies while eating pizza.

"So guys its getting late I called both your houses you guys are crashing here I had Adam leave your stuff downstairs with the security guard Ill bring it up to then I'm out Fiona already green lit you guys staying on her couch." Eli said.

Clare heard this got up and dragged Eli to the kitchen.

"Eli I cant stay here with Ali alone." Clare whispered.

"Why not Clare shes your best friend?"

"Because Eli I just cant."

"That's not a reason Clare you're staying that's it." Eli whisper yelled.

"You want the real reason Eli?"

"Yeah Clare why cant you stay alone with your best friend?"

Its because... I like her okay?"

"You like her how Clare I don't get it?"

"Eli don't play dumb you know what I mean."

"No I don't Clare".

"Your really gonna make me say Eli?"

"Say What Clare?"

"I like her Eli okay I've been acting crazy because I want Ali Bhandari to be my girlfriend happy."

"Now Clare was that so hard?"

"I guess not but what now?"

"I will get your stuff from downstairs leave and then you talk to her."

"But what if she says no Eli?"

"Then at least you tried go for it".

"If you say so Eli go get our stuff thanks for having my back."

"Anytime Clare now go before Ali comes looking for you."

Eli went downstairs while Clare went back to Ali.

Ali and Clare were channel surfing when Eli came back.

"Well I'm gone guys Ill see you later" Eli said as he left.

Fifteen minutes of silence had passed since Eli left Clare decided to shut the TV and talk to Ali.

"Hey Clare what gives I watching that." Ali whined.

"Sorry Ali but there's something I need to tell you."

Ali was puzzled.

"Go ahead tell me if you interrupted my Wing eaters contest marathon it must be important."

Clare took a deep breath.

"Ali you know how I've been acting distant around you since the starlight ball?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a reason behind it".

"What would that be Clare?" Ali asked interested.

"Its because Ali ever since the starlight ball I realized that I have feelings for you."

Ali smiled.

"Ali whats that smile about?" Clare asked confused.

"Its because I'm trying to keep from laughing."

"Laughing why?"

"Because you're making a big deal out of nothing Clare"

"Wait what I don't get it?

"I've known you had feelings for me for weeks now."

"But how?"

"Because I saw you at the starlight ball checking me out for one, and I felt you staring at me real hard

the next day after I asked you for the about the blog pictures".

"I don't believe so you knew the whole time?"

"Yeah I was just waiting for you to tell me".

"So what now you tell me we cant happen and I run out crying and a friendship is over?"

"No now you shut up and I do this."

Ali planted a white hot kiss on Clare.

"Wow what was that?" Clare asked confused.

"That was me telling you that I like you too, and to answer your question before you ask yes Clare Edwards I will be your girlfriend".

Clare was stunned she finally got what she wanted for the past few weeks Ali Bhandari as her girlfriend.

"They spent the rest of the night watching movies in each others arms.

PALEX VIP table 10:30PM

The girls ate their food and danced in the VIP lounge til Imogen signaled for their and whispered that they were ready to head to the deck.

"Fiona Holly J me and Anya will be right back we have to talk to Alex for a bit we will join you on the deck in a few." Imogen said as she signaled Anya to follow her.

"Okay see you in a few Immy hurry back Fiona said as she and Holly J were led out to the table on the deck.

"Ladies please allow me to present you with something courtesy of all of us at PALEX please wait to open them til I leave enjoy your night ladies their waitress said as she left.

"Holly J can you believe tonight awesome dinner with our two beautiful girlfriends".

"I know but I wonder why they ran off suddenly to talk to Alex and we got these notes?"

"I don't know maybe reading them will tell us where they are. Fiona said.

"Okay can you read yours first I'm too nervous." Holly J said.

Okay Fiona said as she opened her card and began to read.

_**When I first saw you it started a dangerous game...**_

"That's odd the note stops there I wounder why" Fiona said puzzled.

"Okay maybe mine has the other half." Holly J said as she began to read.

_**You are the sky I am the stars...**_

"That's crazy Fiona neither one of these notes make sense." Holly J stated.

Once she said that Holly J and Fiona heard two voices say.

"Maybe they will make sense after you hear the rest" Imogen and Anya said as they emerged from a door in the back of the deck.

"Now Fiona if you would read your note again Imogen said.

"Okay Immy if you say so."

Fiona began to read again.

_**When I first saw you it started a dangerous game.**_

Imogen walked up to Fiona and dropped to one knee as she read the whole passage this time with the missing part.

_**When I first saw you it started a dangerous game.**_

_**You stole my heart so will you allow me to steal your last name?**_

Still on one knee Imogen pulled a small black box from her blazer pocket.

"Fiona Coyne will you marry me?"

Fiona was shocked it took her all of three seconds to answer.

"Imogen Nikki Moreno Yes I will marry you". Fiona said as Imogen slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.

"Well Fiona congratulations Fiona you found your dream girl". Holly J said as she wiped away a tear.

"Holly J you're forgetting there is still your note left to read so if you would read it again please.

Holly J read the note again.

_**You are the sky I am the stars**_

Anya got on one knee and read the note as a whole.

_**You are the sky I am the stars please allow me to take whats mine and make it whats ours.**_

It was Holly J's turn to have a look of shock.

"Anya are you asking me what I think you are?"

"I am, Holly Jeanette Sinclair will you grant me the chance to make you Holly Jeanette MacPherson?"

Anya asked.

"Oh my god Anya yes a million times yes." Holly J said as Anya put the ring on her finger and she teared up again.

All of a sudden Fiona and Holly J noticed something in the sky.

"Holly J look at the sky". Fiona said as they both noticed a flaming hearts.

"You two did this you two are the sweetest girls in all of Toronto Holly J and Fiona said kissing their new fiancees.

After admiring the display they thanked Alex Paige for the night and went home.

Twenty five minutes later Fiona opened her loft with Ali and Clare on the couch tangled in each other making out.

"Well looks like my loft got turned into a love nest". Fiona said as Ali and Clare pulled apart.

"Sorry Fiona" Clare apologized.

"Its okay Clare I expected to find you two."

"Thanks Fiona by the way how was your night out?" Clare asked.

"It was amazing." Fiona and Holly J flashed their new editions.

"Wow congratulations on the engagements guys and thank you for letting us stay the night". Clare said.

"Anytime time guys I thought we might as well share the spotlight". Fiona said as the two new couples headed off to their rooms.

Read and Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended, I only own original characters places and plot.

A/n Spark Of Love has ended but there is another adventure ahead. Look out for the sequel to Spark of Love called Blaze of Love coming up.

Thank you to all that have read reviewed and or followed this story hope to see you in the next tale.


End file.
